Part Of The Family
by cake.and.toffee
Summary: Just a short story about Tonks and Fleur bonding after joining the Weasley family. Tonks helps Fleur adjust - Tonks/Charlie  Bill/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

Tonks was curled up on the end of Ginny's bed, with Ginny at her head and Hermione on the bed opposite. Fred and George occupied the couch and Ron and Harry were stretched out on the floor. For a solid half hour they had sat in silence, listening to the screams and shouts echoing from the kitchen. The twins had tucked their extendable ears away when it became clear that they wouldn't be necessary to hear the course shouts of their mother and the high pitched shrieks of Fleur Delacour.

"HE CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER…. I DON'T KNOW WHAT VEELA SPELL YOU HAVE HIM UNDER…!"

"VEELA SPELL? BILL LOVES ME AND WE 'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

At that, the group heard Fleur storm out of the kitchen, down the hall and straight out the front door. They then heard two pairs of heavy feet sprint down the stairs and while Bill ran past the room and followed Fleur out onto the street, Charlie gave up chasing him and leant in the doorway of the bedroom instead.

"Bill's gone to find Fleur, before she gets herself lost…" He chuckled.

"Hey Charlie, What's Bill see in her anyway?" Ginny asked with contempt.

"And she's always picking fights with mum as well, about stupid things."

"Gin, you know it's not always that simple. Love can be… unexpected? I don't know, the point is that Bill loves her and wants to marry her, and she's about to be part of the family."

"It won't last anyway, they're not like you and Tonks." Ginny persisted.

At this, Charlie snuck a look at his girlfriend curled up on the bed and, unable to control it, a huge grin crossed his face and a pink tinged his cheeks.

"Ready to go home Dora?" He asked her.

Tonks jumped off the bed, said goodnight to all the kids and followed Charlie out the door.

Tonks and Charlie had been together for just over three years now, and they both couldn't be happier. Neither Molly nor Arthur had been surprised when Charlie had explained the nature of their relationship to them. Molly had known all along anyway, and Arthur, who had always had a soft spot for Tonks couldn't be more pleased. One night Molly had actually told her that she was already a part of the family, and already considered her a daughter as it were, but that she hoped her son would make it official soon too. Charlie's brothers and sister loved her too. Bill was one of her best friends and he had embraced her into his family automatically. Fred and George loved having another person to pull pranks with and Tonks handed down some of her mischief making skills to the overly-eager twins. Ron, while shy, occasionally liked to ask Tonks advice about girls, or rather one girl. But it was Ginny that particularly warmed to Tonks. In fact, whenever Charlie would bring her to his family home he would unaccountably lose track of her whereabouts for hours on end, only to be discover she was being held hostage in Ginny's room. Charlie had been nervous when he took her home for the first time as his girlfriend – regardless of how often she frequented the house already – but things with Dora were always effortless and this was no exception.

Unfortunately Bill had no such luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: This is set at least 2 weeks after the previous chapter. I'm still deciding where I'm taking this story so reviews are much appreciated **

The blood was rushing to Dora's head and eventually she flipped herself off Ginny's bed, on which she had been lying upside down, and curled up on the floor to face the fuming fifteen year old.

"I don't know why Bill keeps her around, she's awful, and she prances around like she owns the place! I get that she's beautiful and everything, but honestly, Bill usually chooses the girl with the brains and the sense of humour, and…"

Ginny continued her rant about her future sister in law, but Tonks tuned out and focused her attention outside the window. She could she Charlie outside by the shed. She watched as he rummaged around and came out holding his old Quidditch kit from his days at Hogwarts. A huge grin spread across his face as he opened the kit and tipped the contents out onto the grass. Tonks could feel herself smiling as she remembered their conversation from that morning….

***Flashback from earlier in the day**

Tonks sat at the kitchen table, coffee mug in one hand and newspaper in the other, waiting for Charlie to emerge from their bedroom so that they could go to the Burrow. Finally he entered the kitchen, but not before Tonks noticed the perplexed look across his face.

"Charlie, what's the matter, you looked worried", she said, unsure of what could be bothering him so early in the morning.

He looked at her, in a more intense way than she'd anticipated, and said "no, its nothing, it's just, I can't find my quidditch kit, you know, the one I used in seventh year when I was quidditch captain."

"Why on earth are you looking for that now?" She asked puzzled. Charlie always loved quidditch, but ultimately had found a new love in dragons, and soon quidditch had taken a backseat in his life.

"I just need to find it… urgently.. Remind me to check at the Burrow."

Tonks noticed him trying to change the subject, he looked uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily.

"Charlie, what is it? Why do u suddenly need to find your old quidditch gear?"

He looked at her, deep into her eyes, and without hesitation, he lovingly said "because Dora, one day, when we have a beautiful little boy or girl, I'll need my quidditch gear so I can teach them how to play in the backyard."

**** Back To Present**

Tonks watched Charlie sort through his old beaters bats and broomsticks with pure joy, and realised at that moment just what was ahead of her. Marriage and starting a family had never seemed like something that would happen to her soon, and even as her and Charlie grew older, grew wiser, they still often felt like crazy teenagers taking on the world together. But now she could feel things were changing. She'd never thought he'd be the first to step up, but lately she'd noticed how different he seemed. When they went out she always saw him staring at families, or smiling when watching children with their parents. Charlie wanted to be a father, but he wanted to do it with her by his side. He loved her, and she loved him more than anything, and knowing that, knowing that nothing would break them apart, she turned back to Ginny and simply said

"Bill loves Fleur more than anything. Maybe they'll be together forever, maybe they'll last two weeks, but they'll never be happy if they don't give it a fighting chance."

**A/N:** **Please review; I'd really appreciate any feedback. Stay tuned for more soon, I think Dora will break up a huge fight between Ginny and Fleur in the next chapter **


End file.
